Traditionally, printed material includes advertisements that are designed to promote an item and encourage viewers of the advertisement to sample or order the advertised item. To obtain a sample and/or order the advertised item, the viewer must utilize a channel other than the advertisement. For example, to obtain the advertised item, the user would need to physically travel to a seller (e.g., retail store) to obtain the item, visit a website of the seller and submit delivery information so that the item can be delivered to the viewer, email the seller and request delivery of the item to a provided delivery address, or telephone the seller and request delivery of the item to a provided delivery address. In recent years, some advertisements include a visual identifier, such as a barcode or a quick response (“QR”) code that a user can scan with their phone or other portable device to obtain additional information about the item and/or be directed to a website of the seller of the item. However, to obtain the item, or a sample thereof, the viewer of the advertisement must still provide, among other information, a delivery address and submit a request for the item. Some printed material advertisements, such as perfume and cologne advertisements, include a fold-out strip on the advertisement that includes a sample of the fragrance.
While implementations are described herein by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or drawings described. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to. Additionally, as used herein, the term “coupled” may refer to two or more components connected together, whether that connection is permanent (e.g., welded) or temporary (e.g., bolted), direct or indirect (i.e., through an intermediary), mechanical, chemical, optical, wired, wireless, or electrical.